


per andare avanti

by Bat_and_Breakfast



Series: In Perfect Harmony [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berena tbc, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Good!, no musical instruments involved this time, this porn developed a lot of feelings during the writing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast
Summary: Serena turns around, careful not to completely dislodge Bernie's arm. Smiles at the sight of sleepy brown eyes blinking at her from beneath a wild mop of hair. Bed headed Bernie is far different from the one that plays the piano at the bar almost every night, always impeccably dressed, and looking oh so proper. So soft, Serena thinks, her fingers carefully brushing through blonde strands."Good morning," she whispers.A sequel to "chi va piano".
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: In Perfect Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910302
Comments: 31
Kudos: 75
Collections: to be continued... (Berena Summer Sequel Event)





	per andare avanti

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first entry of the Berena Summer Sequel Event "to be continued..."
> 
> Thanks to everyone taking part in this, sending snippets of their works in progress to the tbc blog, joining in on our writing sprints and being as enthusiastic about this as we could have wished for. I am in awe of our little fandom and the community spirit I'm experiencing. Kudos to all of you!
> 
> Also thanks to the frens for getting me back to writing by introducing me to writing sprints.
> 
> And a special thanks to @ktlsyrtis: My partner in crime cooking this whole event up and making it come true, my fabulous beta reader and my treasured friend. Finding you and your tumblr turned out to be an unexpected and honoured gift. *hugs*
> 
> Having said this, let's start the event off with a bang! ^^

Sunlight streams into the bedroom, and the morning breeze makes the curtains move a bit. Serena gradually becomes aware of her surroundings - the firm, comfortable mattress, the fluffy duvet tucked around her, the soft fabric of the shirt she's wearing, the warm body pressed against her back.

For a moment her breath catches, all of it coming back to her in a rush. 

The bar. Bernie. The piano. 

A flush of heat rises up through her body. The piano - such an unexpectedly sinful instrument, at least when combined with Bernie's determination to make Serena repeatedly fall apart under her hands and mouth. Serena remembers every single detail of their night together, as does her body, which feels pleasured and sated, if a bit bruised. Taking stock of the small pains and aches, she's glad that Bernie made good on her promise, helped Serena climb up the stairs to her flat and run her a bath. Who knows how she might feel otherwise.

Concentrating on her body also makes Serena very aware of Bernie cuddling up against her. Soft hair tickles Serena's neck, and warm, relaxed breaths ghost over her shoulder. Breasts press against her back, a hand lying upon her hip, fingers perfectly fitted to her curves. The thought of what those fingers had done to her almost makes Serena squirm under Bernie's hand. 

Becoming aroused again before her first coffee? She wonders what kind of spell Bernie has cast on her.

Suddenly, Bernie's fingers tighten a bit, her hips pressing forward into Serena. A small groan escapes her - apparently she isn't the only one thinking about the night before, though Bernie still seems to be asleep. Serena chuckles softly.

"You laughing at me, Campbell?" A hoarse, sleepy voice breaks the silence. Serena just hums in response and presses her backside against Bernie more firmly, hears a sharp inhale near her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Ms. Wolfe?"

"The sweetest."

Serena turns around, careful not to completely dislodge Bernie's arm. Smiles at the sight of sleepy brown eyes blinking at her from beneath a wild mop of hair. Bed headed Bernie is far different from the one that plays the piano at the bar almost every night, always impeccably dressed, and looking oh so proper. _So soft_ , Serena thinks, her fingers carefully brushing through blonde strands.

"Good morning," she whispers.

"Good morning to you, too." Bernie gives her a soft smile, turns her face towards Serena's touch, and places a kiss on her pulse point. "How are you feeling?" A hand finds its way from under the duvet, caresses along Serena's shoulder.

"Good. Very good actually." Serena nestles closer, takes a deep breath, and smiles at Bernie's scent - something lemony, a hint of rosemary, nothing too overpowering. Serena likes it, finds it quite fitting. 

The idea that she could get used to waking up like this crosses her mind, and she stops that train of thought just as quickly. It feels presumptuous. They haven't talked about what this is, or will be, both of them far too tired last night to have such a conversation. Serena tries not to lose herself in a thousand different thoughts about what might happen now, instead leans her head against Bernie's shoulder with a sigh.

"Everything alright?"

They might not really know each other, but somehow Bernie seems already attuned to her, able to pick up on the insecurities creeping up on Serena. Strong arms surround her, tucking her beneath Bernie's chin, holding her close. A kiss is placed on her hair and a hand starts to draw soothing circles on her back.

Serena takes another breath and relaxes into the embrace, lets herself be held. Bernie is incredibly warm and Serena luxuriates in it. Some blonde hairs tickle her nose and lips, and she tucks a loose strand behind Bernie's ear, softly rubs her earlobe, grins when she hears Bernie's breath hitch.

"The ear, really?"

"It's an erogenous zone, although often highly underrated." Bernie huffs a bit, but Serena can feel she isn't really upset. 

Serena props herself up on one arm to get better access, presses a kiss to the base of Bernie's neck. Follows it with a second one higher up, and a third. Places a kiss on the shell of Bernie’s ear, then carefully takes the earlobe between her teeth, and softly bites down on it, smiling around it as Bernie stiffens with a soft groan.

Serena soothes the bite with her tongue, and the arm around her waist tightens in response. She chuckles, nudges her leg forward, presses it against Bernie's legs until they fall open for her. Suddenly she's feeling aroused and carefree again, more than willing to make good on her promise to reciprocate in the morning. With a smooth motion she turns Bernie on her back, hovering above her, her leg still firmly wedged between Bernie's. Bernie gives a small hiss at being pinned underneath Serena, her eyes wide with desire.

For a moment they just smile at each other, the delight of being together suffusing the moment. Then Bernie wraps her hand around the back of Serena's neck, and pulls her down into a kiss. Serena can't suppress a moan, presses herself down into Bernie's body, delighted to finally be able to feel her more closely. Bernie’s hips rise to meet her, a sure hand sliding down her back, grabbing her bottom with a firm squeeze.

"Serena..." Bernie manages between kisses.

"I made a promise." Serena holds herself up again and drinks in the sight in front of her. Bernie's hair is mussed, her eyes dark, her lips already swollen from being well kissed. Her t-shirt has risen up her midriff and the panties she wears accentuate her hips in just the right way to make Serena want to sink her teeth into them. She pecks Bernie lightly on the lips instead, but evades a deeper kiss, earning herself a grumble in response.

"Patience, dear," she says, peppering more kisses along Bernie's jawline, back to her ear. Flicks the earlobe with her tongue, delights in her ability to make Bernie's breath stutter with just that simple touch. Wonders with a wicked smile what might happen when she maps Bernie's body even further. 

Bernie's hands tighten their grip, and Serena can tell she's making to flip her over. Carefully dislodging Bernie's hands before that happens, Serena places them back on the mattress in a hopefully comfortable enough position, and holds them down.

"How about you keep them there?"

Bernie’s responding whine doesn't _exactly_ sound like she's agreeing with her.

"All’s well that ends well, Berenice," she whispers into the soft skin of Bernie's neck, well aware of their breasts rubbing together in their current position. "And we both know how this will end, so patience, please."

Serena glides her hands up along Bernie's arms, feeling the strength in her biceps, tugs the collar of Bernie's shirt aside to nip at the exceptionally exquisite collarbone she reveals. Bernie tenses, rolls her hips, and Serena groans at the noticeable heat radiating against her leg. Bernie's hand comes up off the mattress, but she lets it fall back with a sigh before she can touch Serena.

"Honestly - patience isn't your strong suit, is it?" Serena presses her leg forward more firmly, just to hear another moan, then goes still. It takes a moment for Bernie to open her eyes and look at Serena, shrugging a bit at her inquiringly raised eyebrow.

"Never was," Bernie admits a bit grudgingly.

"I might have to tie you up next time." The moment the words have left Serena's mouth, she gasps at herself, at her audacity. Waits for Bernie to recoil, or at least tell her off for suggesting such tomfoolery, but instead Bernie's eyes just widen, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Another promise of yours?"

Serena contemplates her answer while making a show of letting her gaze travel over Bernie. Their eyes lock, and somehow this doesn't seem like a moment to hide or joke.

"I'd promise you a lot of things," Serena says, holding Bernie's gaze, hoping it’s not too much, that she doesn't scare Bernie off . Indeed she doesn't. Instead, Bernie's gaze softens, and her hand comes up to cup Serena's face tenderly, pulling her back down until she can feel Bernie's breath on her skin, skimming over her lips.

"And so would I," is the last thing Serena hears before they’re caught up in another kiss. 

Bernie takes advantage of her distraction, tries once more to get the upper hand, but Serena is having none of it. She breaks their kiss with a laugh, pins Bernie's shoulders back to the bed.

"Don't you dare. This is definitely my turn.” Serena tugs impatiently at the hem of Bernie’s t-shirt. “Although we have to lose this, for a start. It's nice enough, but I've got plans and it's in my way." She slides the soft fabric higher, until Bernie playfully swats her hands away and takes the offending item off in a few seconds.

Serena pauses at the sight of a prominent scar between Bernie’s breasts. Bernie didn’t undress last night and Serena wonders if this might be one of the reasons why. She won’t ask now, because a quick glance at Bernie’s face makes her decide against it. Reassurance seems like the right way for now, reassurance that she won’t recoil because of some surgery, won’t stop now, still does think Bernie beautiful. Serena hums appreciatively, takes her time admiring her. Bernie, lying almost naked on the bed in front of her, certainly is a thing of beauty. 

"Do your plans involve more than just gazing at me?" Bernie's voice brings Serena back to them. 

She huffs, leans forward and nips at Bernie's collarbone, chuckles at the sharp intake of breath she gets in response. Serena licks a path from the place she nipped to a point between Bernie's breasts. She can feel Bernie's heartbeat beneath her lips, can see a flush starting to creep up over her breasts and neck. Slowly she maps her way around Bernie's right breast with her mouth, keeping just a tiny bit too far from where she wants to go, where Bernie wants her to go, insisting on prolonging this as long as possible.

"Serena -" Bernie's voice sounds strained, her back arching up into Serena's mouth, begging for some kind of release. Eventually, Serena takes pity on her and softly licks over Bernie's already erect nipple. She carefully sucks it into her mouth, not knowing how Bernie will react, how responsive she is. 

Apparently _very_ responsive is the answer, because Bernie's fingers dig into Serena's hips, and she grinds herself against Serena's leg once more. Serena rolls her tongue over Bernie's nipple, bites down experimentally and hears a softly uttered "Yes" from somewhere above her.

"Do you like this?" she whispers against Bernie's skin. Bernie nods, and squeezes her again. Serena gives a hard flick with her tongue. A groan now, accompanied by more movement against her leg. She can feel wetness starting to pool against it.

"Me too, darling." Serena softly licks the breast in front of her, only to blow on it a second later, while giving the other nipple a sharp pinch with her fingers. The muttered "Fuck!" that leaves Bernie's mouth delights her.

"I'll take such good care of you," Serena whispers while she places a kiss against Bernie's collarbone, "such good care." Unexpectedly, she breaks their contact, sitting back on her heels.

"But first let me get rid of this, okay?" And with a fluent motion she takes off her shirt. Bernie's eyes light up, and her hands move to touch Serena, only for her to bat them away with a laugh.

"Raise your hips, please," she says instead, and with a certain eagerness, Bernie complies. Serena slips off her panties, carelessly throws them aside and settles herself back between Bernie's legs. She takes her time to admire Bernie once more, while gently stroking her legs.

"Beautiful." 

She can't really put her feelings on seeing Bernie splayed out in front of her into words, but beautiful she is. Serena lets her hands trail further up Bernie's legs, feels the muscles contract, the rolling of Bernie’s hips. Her thumbs reach the apex of Bernie's legs, softly caressing the inside of her thighs before she spreads them further apart. She can see the wetness glittering between coarse hair, and for a moment she wants to taste Bernie so badly, she can barely keep herself from ending their little game by just dipping her tongue into her.

Serena restrains herself, though. Anticipation is half the fun, and the way Bernie practically trembles under her hands makes her feel giddy and powerful. She lowers her head and chuckles at Bernie’s small huff when she drops a kiss next to her belly button. She dips her tongue into it, and for the first time Bernie squirms away from her instead of leaning further into her touch.

"Not your cup of tea?" Serena asks, carefully looking at Bernie's face.

"Not... really. It just feels - strange." An apologetic shrug accompanies the answer, and Serena just nods and turns her attention elsewhere. Raking her nails down Bernie's side is definitely better received, and when she turns her attention back to Bernie's breasts, she can feel her muscles starting to tremble again.

"But you like this, right?" Serena whispers against Bernie's breast before she takes her nipple between her teeth, and tenderly bites down. A groan is the only response she gets at first, but another soft nip makes Bernie nod enthusiastically.

"What else do you like? What do you want me to do, Bernie?" Serena lets her voice drop as low as possible, the timbre practically vibrating between them. She takes a nipple between her fingers, carefully rolls it, only to pinch it sharply while nipping at Bernie's other breast. "Tell me what you like."

A hiss escapes Bernie's lips, followed by a mewling sound that Serena thinks is just adorable.

"I'd like to feel you all over me." Bernie's voice sounds rough and even lower than before. "I'd like you to touch me. Everywhere. All at once." Her words become more urgent when Serena starts to kiss and lick her way all over Bernie's body again. "I'd like your mouth, your teeth, your breasts -" Another groan interrupts Bernie's mumbling, probably because Serena drops down to slide her body against Bernie's, their breasts touching, one of her legs applying soft pressure against Bernie's core.

Suddenly Bernie's hands grab at Serena's arms, hoist her further up, and then they are heatedly kissing again. She feels Bernie's hand gliding over her shoulders, feels the desperation in her touch, the pressure of her tongue and fingers, mapping their way down Serena’s back, towards her bottom, pulling them closer together as Bernie sighs into her mouth. Serena reluctantly breaks their kiss and looks down at Bernie, takes in her face, the kiss swollen lips, the redness spreading over her cheekbones, the unusual darkness of her eyes. Bernie's gaze is serious, if unashamed. 

"I want your mouth on me."

Serena groans at the earnestness in Bernie's voice, feels the words hit her like a heat wave, sending sparks along her body, all of them ending between her legs. She lets her head drop forward at the thought of tasting Bernie, of Bernie _wanting_ her to taste her. She feels ecstatic to be able to hear this, hear this woman tell her what she desires, that she desires her. She kisses Bernie once more, trails a line of kisses along her jawbone, neck, her collarbone, along the side of her breast. Doesn't stop there this time, continues kissing her way down Bernie's body instead, skips her belly, but places delicate kisses and nips along her hips while holding them down. She feels Bernie strain against her hands, trying to raise her hips, to finally get Serena's mouth where she wants it to be.

Serena settles herself comfortably between Bernie's legs, nudges them with her shoulders to spread them out a bit more, glides her hands from Bernie's hips to her knees and back again. Puts a bit of pressure on them - everything before makes her certain that Bernie will need to be held in place - and then she leans forward, brushes her nose through short coarse hair, follows up with a first soft lick along glistening folds. Bernie moans, and would have bucked into Serena's face if she hadn't firmly held her down. Serena licks at her again, parting her folds with her tongue, tasting her, but circles away from her clit at the very last moment. Bernie squirms, her breath starts to quicken, and when Serena looks up to catch a glimpse of her face, she can see that Bernie's hand found its way to her breast, brushing against it, pulling at her own nipple.

She moans and for a moment thinks about touching herself, making herself come while pleasuring Bernie, but then she turns her concentration back to lapping at Bernie, sure strong motions now, seeking out all the places that get groans in response. She lets go of Bernie's hip with one hand and glides it along her leg in a slow motion, matching the rhythm of her tongue. She pauses, raises her head, brushes her thumb against Bernie's centre in a questioning gesture.

"May I?"

Bernie manages to raise her head and open her eyes.

"Yes, please," she whispers, "but just one though, for now... okay?"

"Of course that's okay." Serena brushes her fingers gently through wet folds. "Whatever you want me to do." 

She gathers some of Bernie's wetness with her fingers, and carefully slides inside her, Bernie’s head falling back onto her pillow with a moan. Serena feels more wetness gush against her hand, feels smooth muscles rippling around her finger. 

Emotions rise sharply in her, and for a moment she’s almost overwhelmed. Then she comes back to them and starts to move her hand, her finger gliding in and out in a steady motion. Bernie's hips roll against her hand, matching her pace. Serena watches avidly, sees the wetness glistening on her skin, watches Bernie's muscles strain. She crooks her finger a bit and finds a spot Bernie seems to like, given the "Yes!" she hisses. Picks up her pace a bit, even though her wrist will certainly start to ache, but she’ll be damned if she’s going to stop, even if the house were to burn down around them. Not when Bernie’s breath is coming in desperate little pants, a symphony of moans meeting Serena’s every thrust.

Serena can't wait any longer. She leans forward again, slides her tongue firmly against Bernie's clit, making her yelp and lose her pace. Serena smiles against her, her finger in constant motion, while she starts to circle her tongue, building up a steady pressure on Bernie's clit. Her other hand is still gripping Bernie's hip, still holding her down a bit, and for a moment she wonders if she might leave a mark there, if Bernie would spend the next days being reminded of this every time she undresses, of Serena's mouth and tongue and fingers.

She feels Bernie's stomach muscles starting to contract beneath her hand, knows from her breathing and constant moaning that she can't be too far off now. Hears her name uttered between moans and suddenly Bernie's hands are gripping her hair, pulling her nearer, holding her tight against her. Serena groans and speeds up her ministrations.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop-" and while she hears Bernie's pleas over and over, Serena crooks her finger even more, sucks Bernie's clit into her mouth, and with a shout Bernie tightens around her finger as she comes and comes. Serena doesn't stop, keeps lavishly licking and fucking Bernie until she suddenly goes limp with a last groan, her hands loosening their grip on Serena's hair.

"Did I hurt you?" It takes some time for Bernie to get her voice back, until she's able to languidly stroke her fingers along Serena's scalp.

Serena presses a final kiss against damp curls, carefully slides her finger out of Bernie and crawls up her body, lies next to her. She leisurely starts to paint lines along Bernie's breasts, takes in the sight of her, lying there, seemingly spent for now.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry. I can take it." Serena leans forward to place a kiss on Bernie's lips, soft and warm against hers. 

"I... need a moment." Bernie gives her an apologetic look and a smile.

"What? Ms. ‘ _I'll show you exhausted’_ needs a break after one single orgasm?" Serena laughs, hopes that Bernie will know that she's just teasing her.

"I'm usually more of a giver, you know." Bernie takes Serena's hand into hers, rubs her fingers, thumbs massaging circles against her palm.

"So, what, you kiss the girls downstairs and then… take care of yourself up here afterwards?" Bernie gives her honking laugh at that, clearly amused.

"I normally don't even kiss girls downstairs. Or women. Or anyone, actually."

"I see," Serena sidles up to her, carefully strokes her lips along Bernie's ear. "You’re living like a nun, while owning a bar and playing the piano every night."

"That would be a curious kind of nun. Quite different from the ones I grew up around." Bernie turns her head towards Serena and the look in her eyes makes Serena’s heart skip a beat. "And I must say, right now," Bernie adds in an almost conversational tone, while her hand finds its way into Serena's hair again, fingernails lightly scratching at her scalp, "I'm _really_ glad that I'm not a nun."

Serena laughs, surprised when Bernie shifts against her, smoothly rolling her on her back, suddenly hovering above her. Her weight presses Serena down into the bed in the most lovely way, and Serena almost instinctively grinds up against her.

"And I’m the impatient one?" Bernie smiles and nips at Serena's lower lip, carefully tugging at it without really hurting her. Her fingers glide along Serena's side, grazing her breast. A thumb brushes along her collarbone and the other hand carefully tugs at her hair. Serena is already worked up from before, and right now she feels the wetness between her legs, feels like she might explode from even the slightest touch, might come just from one single stroke of Bernie’s tongue.

"Yes, you are. And you may call me impatient, too, if you like, but right now I don't care, I just need you to not tease me." Her breath is coming faster, and even though she feels a bit lightheaded she sinks into Bernie's kiss, into Bernie's hand, now holding her neck.

Bernie's other hand draws soft circles around her areola, once, twice, before her fingers pinch Serena's nipple, followed by Bernie's thumb brushing over it. Serena murmurs into their kiss, rolls her hips against Bernie's body, and Bernie's fingers find her hip, her thumb pressing along the ridge while her fingers dig into Serena’s flesh. The feeling sends sparks along her body. She doesn't care if Bernie leaves bruises along her way, is actually quite sure that she is already bearing some marks from the night before. She just wants to feel her, wants the pressure of her weight and grip. 

Serena can feel herself growing impatient, can feel the heat between her legs. Rolls her hips against Bernie's hand, desperate for her to touch her.

"I said no teasing," she groans into Bernie's neck when they stop kissing to finally get some air.

"You reckon we had enough of that yesterday?" Bernie teases, places a gentle kiss on the corner of Serena's mouth, her hair falling softly into Serena's face. Her fingers are brushing along Serena's thigh, short fingernails scratching at her skin.

"Yes - yes, I rather think so." Serena pushes a strand of hair aside, tucks it behind Bernie's ear. Playfully flicks at her earlobe, before pulling her down into another kiss. Bernie hums into her mouth, and suddenly two fingers confidently enter Serena, making her gasp. She presses herself against Bernie's hand, wants to make the most of this feeling. Bernie hums again and sets a steady pace; not too fast yet, but fast enough to make Serena moan, fast enough to make her feel that coiling tension building in her belly.

"Good?" Bernie gives her a caring look, probably wonders if this isn't too much after all they had done the evening before, but it isn't, it's perfectly fine, it's exactly what Serena wants and needs.

"So good," she gasps "Please, don't stop."

"I won't." Bernie smiles at her, gives her a kiss, and then turns her mouth to Serena's neck, collarbone, breast, tongue drawing circles against her skin, and Serena's breath hitches. Another gush of wetness makes Bernie growl, adding a third finger as her hand picks up speed, tongue lashing across Serena's nipple.

Bernie's thumb strokes Serena's clit, once, twice, soft as a feather. Serena feels like she's tethering on the edge, just a few moments away from falling, from losing her mind under Bernie's ministrations. It's not enough yet, though, and Bernie has to know, intending on drawing things out a bit more. 

It’s more than Serena can bear.

Her hips snap against Bernie's hand, to make her add more pressure to her touches. Thankfully, Bernie complies, seems to know this really isn’t the time for teasing, and her thumb starts to draw quick circles around Serena's clit, fingers thrusting more firmly.

Serena can feel her orgasm building up, starts to urge Bernie on; tells her how much she likes this, how much she likes Bernie fucking her, how good she feels. Her hips are in constant motion now, chasing every single bit of this delicious feeling Bernie is offering her, until she finally tumbles over the edge with a cry, clenching around Bernie's fingers, her orgasm flashing through her like a lightning strike. Bernie presses herself against her, her body adding to the pressure of her hand, her fingers never ceasing in their movement.

Finally Serena relaxes, sinks back into the mattress, lets her legs fall open again. Bernie takes the cue and gradually slows to a stop, slides her fingers out of Serena, careful to not cause her any discomfort. A quick rustling motion tells Serena that Bernie probably wiped her hand on the bedsheet and she snorts at the thought that they would have to be changed anyway, given how wet they both are.

She presses a kiss against Bernie's shoulder, strokes a hand though soft, slightly damp hair. Gets a brilliant smile in response, and a soft peck on the mouth.

"Feeling good?"

"Very good." Serena lazily plucks at a strand of Bernie's hair, reeling her in for another kiss. A sudden growl makes her break their kiss, giving Bernie a questioning look. She looks a bit sheepish, gives Serena an apologetic smile.

"It's been a while since I last ate," she shrugs "And we’ve used up a lot of energy since then."

"So it was your stomach? No angry cat sitting under the bed? No dog hidden in the next room?"

Bernie gives her honking laugh again, still quite the curious sound, but one Serena would love to hear again and again.

"No pets, not even a goldfish, if you don't count the occasional spider. I have to admit that I’m a bit hungry."

Serena tries to remember when she last ate. A quick sandwich before she put on her makeup to go and see Bernie play the piano. Now that she’s started to think about food, she realises that she's quite famished and promptly hears her stomach rumble in response. Bernie chuckles at that, pecks her on the lips and sits up.

"How about I make us breakfast. My kids say that I do a mean cheese omelette, and I still have some of yesterday's bread. Oh, and coffee. I really need a cup of coffee. Maybe two."

"Make that four, two for both of us. Strong, please - and yes, I'd love to try your famous cheese omelette."

"Coffee and breakfast coming right up, ma'am." Bernie swings her legs out of bed and gets up. Serena settles back into the pillows, takes in the sight in front of her with an appreciative smile.

"How about you grab a shower in the meantime? We can take care of the bed after breakfast - oh, and sort out your clothes, too. We might have to find you something more than this." She picks up the shirt Serena has been wearing for the night and playfully tosses it at her. "Have a look at my clothes? Take anything you like that you might be able to wear in public to look decent...ish."

Serena laughs at the idea of her wearing Bernie's tight trousers, shirts and waistcoats. Wonders for a moment what would get her neighbour's tongues wagging more - her coming home in a completely rumpled dress, sans stockings, because she doubts that they lived to see the day, or her coming home dressed in a style that was very obviously not hers.

A victorious cry pulls Serena from her musings, as Bernie manages to locate her own shirt on the floor. Slips it on and bends towards Serena, pushing her lightly toward the ensuite.

"Go, get ready. Food will be served soon." She turns around and vanishes through the door.

By the time Serena comes back from the shower, wearing a pair of yoga pants, and a fresh t-shirt she found next to dozens of shirts and waistcoats, she can follow the delicious smell of breakfast back to the kitchen. Bernie is standing at the hob, whistling softly while handling a pan. The kitchen table is set, and a steaming mug of coffee awaits Serena, who goes straight for it, gives a contented sigh at the first sip.

"You like it?"

"It tastes divine." Holding the cup in her hands, she steps towards Bernie. A golden brown omelette, oozing cheese, is sizzling in the pan. A plate of tomato and cucumber slices and green olives is standing by the side of the hob, and Serena steals a piece of cucumber.

"Oi," Bernie gives her an exaggerated look of annoyance "Wait until everything is ready, will you?"

Serena just laughs, sets her mug on the counter, and steps behind Bernie.

"Looks delicious," she says, dropping a kiss on the back of Bernie's neck, and giving her bottom a fair squeeze, "and the omelette looks good, too."

Bernie just snorts and slides the food from the pan onto a plate. Then she turns around and kisses Serena. It feels like an electric current running through her body, and she leans further into the kiss, deepens it, thinks about hoisting Bernie up on the kitchen counter, but Bernie pulls away, gives her a stern look.

"Let's not get carried away again. Food first, everything else has to wait for now." She turns around to get the plates and Serena can't resist, lightly smacks her behind. Bernie gives an indignant yelp and a laugh, turns back to her, food in hand, a grin on her face.

"You're unbelievable," she shakes her head and places the food on the kitchen table.

"You're the one cooking in only a t-shirt. Have some mercy, please."

"Planning to have some mercy right now and add more clothes. Sit down, I'll be back in a minute."

Serena takes her coffee and sits at the table. There's juice and freshly toasted bread, some butter and honey. She smiles. Feels warm and happy at the thought of Bernie carefully laying the table, making them breakfast. She could get used to this, she thinks once more, but this time she doesn't scold herself for the thought, doesn’t start to feel presumptuous. Somehow she already knows that she’s not alone in thinking about things to come, not the only one feeling like this is the start to something special, something lasting. 

Taking another sip from her coffee, Serena can hear Bernie coming back to the kitchen. She looks forward to sharing a meal with her. Looks forward to getting to know her, because this certainly feels like something to be continued...


End file.
